I Want You
by shulesaddict77
Summary: SPOILERS FOR 2x19! She shouldn't have taken the pain pills. Being doped up while struggling with her feelings for Nick could only backfire. COMPLETE


**Since we didn't get much yesterday and after reading the press release for the next episode I couldn't resist to write this one-shot. And yes, it's really only a one-shot. I have to warn you though, Jess is going to be very angry in this one and it's not going to be pretty. She will use the f-word. A lot.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

She just couldn't keep her eyes from his mouth. Trying to find another man to kiss the memory away had turned out to be a complete disaster and now he was still the last man who'd kissed her. How was she supposed to forget about the kiss if he was standing in front of her and drawing her attention constantly to his lips?

If she wouldn't know better she would accuse him of doing it on purpose. Like right in that moment he lifted his beer to his mouth and took a sip and a shiver ran down her spine as he licked his lips after setting the bottle back on the counter. God, she was in desperate need of a shrink. She was obsessed with his mouth.

"Jess, everything okay?" Nick's voice broke through her thoughts and she had to force herself to look up into his eyes.

"Sure. Everything is fine. Why shouldn't it be?" Jess replied, hoping that her voice wouldn't betray her.

"I don't know. You tell me." Nick leaned forward on his elbows, making it almost impossible to breathe and she leaned involuntary back until she almost fell from the barstool she was sitting on. "You are the one who is acting strange lately."

"No. Everything is good. Everything is super fine." Jess said, praying that he would get back to work before she would grab him and pull him in for a kiss. Luckily he just gave her a last scrutinizing look before he went back to work and Jess leaned forward pressing her forehead against the counter, whispering almost inaudible. "Girl, you are in trouble."

~N&J~

Her head felt a little foggy and she had to concentrate to make sense of the thoughts that were swirling around in her brain. Maybe she shouldn't have taken so much pain pills. But the throbbing in her thumb kept her from falling asleep and sleep was the only time where she didn't have to think about her big problem.

The problem of being in love with her roommate.

It hadn't hit her like a brick, it didn't come out of the blue. It was as if the feeling had always been there and she had just forgotten about it. Denial could be a blissful thing. One minute she was joking around with him in the hardware store and the next she was turning around to him, laughing about a joke he'd made and she just knew it. Her heart had swelled in her chest and she'd almost blurted it out right then and there.

Maybe thinking about how she should act on her feelings had distracted her so much that she hadn't paid attention to what she was doing. Maybe her mind was too occupied with thinking about nails and screws and that damn no nail oath while she was swinging the hammer. But no matter what the reason was, instead of hitting the nail she'd hit her thumb.

She'd gone to bed early, eager to be alone while Nick had gone to work. But she couldn't sleep despite being hopped up on pain medication. So she'd decided to search for some alcohol, hoping that the combination of alcohol and painkillers would knock her out.

"Hey Jess, how is the thumb?"

Swirling around, Jess almost lost her balance as her head felt like it would drop off her shoulders. Grabbing the kitchen counter, she closed her eyes for a second until the world stopped spinning.

"Jess, are you okay?" Nick's concerned voice reached her ear and she opened her eyes carefully, glad that she only saw one Nick and not two. Frowning, she stared at him, an aching feeling settling in her stomach and she blamed the pain pills as she opened her mouth and said. "No, actually I'm not okay."

"What's wrong?" Nick asked alarmed, stepping closer. "Should I take you to the ER? Maybe they should take a look at it. Maybe you've broken something."

"It's not the thumb, Nick." Jess replied. "I took some pain pills. The thumb is fine."

"Aehmm, okay?"

"It's you." Jess told him bluntly.

"Me?" Nick said, raising his brows in surprise.

"Yes, you!" Jess replied, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You and your damn mouth."

"My mouth?"

"You kissed me!"

"I know. I was there, too."

"You kissed me!" Jess repeated. "Good and hard and strong."

"We've established that already but ..." Nick began but Jess interrupted him before he could finish the sentence.

"The problem is that you were right."

"Right about what?"

"It was the best kiss of my life." Jess said softly. "And I want another one."

"You want to kiss me again?" Nick asked, slightly embarrassed about how hoarse his voice sounded.

"Yes, Nicholas Miller. I want to kiss you again. I want you to nail my mouth." Jess looked up in his eyes and the pain pills had definitely erased any inhibitions as she added. "And other parts of my body."

"What?"

"I want you to nail me." Jess clarified. Straightening she stepped around the counter and walked slowly towards him.

"Wait a second." Nick said, holding up a hand in an attempt to stop her. "How many pain pills did you take?"

"Doesn't matter." Jess replied, stepping closer. "I want you."

"You are high, Jess!"

"I don't care." Jess said, raising up on her tiptoes, her mouth only a few inches away from his.

"Jess, wait!" Nick said desperately, grabbing her arms to push her back.

"Nicholas, where is the bathroom?"

Nick's eyes widened in shock as he looked up and saw Shane standing in the middle of the living room only clad in one of his flannel shirts. Talk about bad timing. He could feel how Jess stiffened under his fingers as she was obviously connecting the dots and realized what Shane was doing here. But before he could react in any way Jess had already pushed him away and rushed out of the loft.

"Shit." Nick muttered under his breath. "Fuck!"

"Hey!" Schmidt stormed out of his room, shouting angrily. "Some of us need their beauty sleep. Could you keep it down here?"

"Schmidt, I need ... Jess just ... could you ... Shane ... " Nick stumbled, pointing towards the door and back at Shane, knowing that he didn't make any sense. But apparently Schmidt wasn't his best friend for ten years without being able to read between the lines.

"I'm sorry to say it, Nick." Schmidt said, shaking his head. "But I told you so."

"Schmidt, please!" Nick threw him a pleading look, asking him silently for help.

"Go! Deal with the mess you've created. I'll take care of your other problem." Schmidt told him, turning towards Shane and accompanying her back to Nick's room, ignoring the confused looks she was throwing in Nick's direction.

Nick stormed through the living room and out of the loft, hoping that he would be able to catch up to Jess. Sighing out a breath of relief as he saw her standing at the elevator, he rushed towards her almost jumping back as she turned around to him, her eyes shooting daggers at him.

"You fucking asshole!" Jess shouted, cursing the obviously masochistic part of her who insisted to wait for the elevator instead of taking the stairs, the part that apparently wanted to know if he would follow her or not. "God, I'm so pathetic. I really thought the kiss meant something to you. But you just needed to prove your point, didn't you? Look at me. Pathetic Jessica Day. All I could think about over the last weeks was your mouth on mine and how much I wanted to kiss you again." Finally the elevator arrived and she stepped in, turning around furiously. "Fuck you, Nick. I hate you. I hate you for kissing me. Fuck you!"

"Jess, calm down!" Nick said, stepping into the elevator with her, lifting his hands to grab her arms.

"Let go off me!" All the drowsiness the pain medication had caused had been apparently burned away by the adrenaline and anger cursing through her body, her whole body vibrated as she tore at his hands, trying to pull them away from her arms. "Get your fucking hands off me!"

"Jess!" Nick tried to get through to her. He'd never seen her like that before. Of course they had had fights but nothing compared to this.

"Let me go!" Jess shouted, pounding her fists against his chest. "I hate you. I hate you."

"Jess, I ..."

"Fuck you!" Tears sprang into her eyes and ran down her cheeks and she hated him for seeing how much he'd hurt her. "Go to hell, Nick Miller!"

"Would you please let me ..." Nick reached with one arm behind his back and flipped the emergency switch. He would not let her out of the elevator before she'd calmed down. Who knows what she was capable of in the condition she was currently in.

"Fuck you!" Jess spitted out, her voice already hoarse from all the yelling and the tears that stuck in her throat.

"Stop it!"

"FUCK ... YOU!" Jess screamed at the top of her lungs, pushing him back. Nick didn't see it coming as her hand suddenly connected with his cheek, his skin burning like fire where her fingers had struck him. "Leave me alone!"

"Jess, please ..." Nick pleaded, feeling a little overwhelmed by the extent of her anger. She was furious and he didn't know how to calm her down. Before he could say anything else she raised her hand and slapped him again. "Leave me the fuck alone!"

"That's enough!" Nick growled, stopping her hand in mid-air as she wanted to slap him again. "Enough!"

Pulling her towards him, he crushed his lips on hers, his tongue darting into her mouth. Aggressive. Demanding. All the pent-up frustration he'd bottled up inside rushed to the surface, everything he had tried to suppress over the last few weeks burst out of him. His fingers dug into her waist, his mouth devoured hers greedily. Desire shooting through his body as she met his tongue with the same ferocity.

"God, I want you so much."

"Fuck you, Nick." Jess whimpered under his lips a second before she grabbed his shirt and yanked him forwards. Stumbling back, she took him with her until her back connected with the wall and Nick raised his hands and grabbed hers, pushing them back against the wall, intertwining his fingers with hers as he delved back into the kiss, pressing his body hard into hers.

The anger was still cursing through her veins but flames of desire were licking at her as he kissed her with such force that her knees almost gave out under her. The passion threatened to crush her, the need for air replaced by the urge to kiss him.

"God, I think I'm seconds away from breaking the no nail oath!" Nick panted, pressing his forehead against hers, taking some deep breaths.

"I don't give a damn about this freaking oath." Jess growled, making him chuckle.

"What happened to the 'no nails, no screws, no hammers in this building area'?"

"I've changed my mind."

"I didn't know you had it in you." Nick leaned back, his hands still entwined with hers.

"What?" Jess asked, not knowing what he was talking about.

"You've used the f-word a lot. Not to mention that you slapped me." Nick said, distracting her when he pressed a soft kiss against the corner of her mouth. "Twice."

"Sorry?" Jess said, more a question than an actual apology.

"You're not sorry."

"No, I'm not." Jess admitted. "You deserved it."

"Yes, I did." Nick replied. Releasing her hands, he cupped her face, his thumbs stroking over her skin. "I'm sorry, Jess. I'm sorry that I hurt you."

"You know what's even more pathetic?" Jess said, slipping her arms around his waist. "I want you. Now. Even though I know you've just slept with another woman. But I can't help it. I really hate you for making me want you so much that I can't think about anything else."

"I'm so sorry. But how was I supposed to get you out of my head?" Nick said softly. "I told you, Jess, I'm only a man. It was getting harder and harder to keep my hands off you and I thought you didn't want me. I just needed ... I couldn't stand it any longer, Jess."

"Guess we are both idiots then for not saying anything sooner."

"Yeah, I guess."

"I was scared, Nick." Jess said barely audible, her eyes searching his. "Scared of ruining everything."

"Me too." Nick replied quietly. "But I guess it's too late for being scared."

"Definitely too late."

"Jess, do you remember when I told you a few months ago that I might do something really bad to you?"

"Of course." Jess said, letting out a soft sigh. "I guess you are off the hook then."

"Why?"

"Well, I've already forgiven you in advance. Can't take it back now, can I?"

"No, you can't." Nick smiled, leaning down to kiss her again but this time it was soft and slow. The kiss as much an apology for hurting her as his words.

"Nick?"

"Hmmm?"

"Let's get out of here."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm ready to break the no nail oath." Jess said, giving him a slightly shaky grin. "I don't want to wait any longer. I don't want to give us time to over think it. One of us might talk the other out of it. I don't want to be talked out of it. I don't want to think about all the things that can go wrong. I just want you. I tried so hard to not want you. But it didn't work."

"It didn't work for me either."

"Then let's go." Jess said and stepped forward to flip the emergency switch. "We have some nailing to do."

"So we are really gonna do the nail and screw thing?" Nick asked, a lopsided grin curling up his mouth.

"Definitely." Jess replied, grabbing his hand to pull him out of the elevator. "Come on, Miller. Let's do this."

"Alright, Sergeant."

"Do I need to get my whip?" Jess asked, throwing him a mischievous grin.

"Whip?" Nick almost bit his tongue, shaking his head slightly. "Jessica Day! How slutty!"

"What?" Jess replied with mock innocence. "I might need it to keep you in line."

"You don't need a whip for that." Nick told her huskily.

"I don't?"

"No. You don't."

"Then maybe some handcuffs?" Jess said, smiling broadly as he saw his eyes narrowing.

"I thought you aren't into all that kinky stuff." Nick told her, hardly able to keep himself from throwing her against the wall and just take her in the hallway.

"Well, it's definitely tempting."

"What do you mean?"

"You, being cuffed to the bed, completely at my mercy." Jess looked him up and down, licking her lips. "I think I might enjoy that."

"How about we keep it simple the first time?" Nick croaked out.

"Simple? Nothing is simple when it comes to us. Our kisses alone could set the sheets on fire."

"The sheets won't be the only thing on fire tonight." Nick promised her.

"Promise?"

"Promise. I'm gonna rock your world, Jessica."

"Then let's get to it, Nicholas." Jess said, trailing one finger down his chest. "I've waited long enough."

"Not as long as I."

"The oath?"

"I told you it was me. I couldn't help it."

"Well, there is no need to hold yourself back any longer."

"Oh, believe me. I won't hold anything back."

"Good." Jess said, pulling him down for another kiss before she opened the door to the loft and walked quickly towards her room, Nick only one step behind her.

There would be no holding back, no denying the attraction. Because the kiss had meant something and they were ready to take the next step, ready to erase the line forever.

* * *

**Of course we will never hear and see THAT on-screen. But a woman can dream, right? You can blame the spoilers. I told you they make me super antsy. :-) Especially since they are gonna make us wait two weeks for this ep. **


End file.
